


Clones/Genetics

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small thing i wrote way back like a year ago when strife solutions was still going on and he started doing genetics. idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clones/Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> also i posted this a while back but deleted it and now i'm reuploading it w/ an edited (ie: deleted) ending because it was awful. this is so OOC jeeeeeez

Ugh.

Strife awoke with a splitting headache, finding for some reason he couldn't move. Slightly disoriented as his eyes began to focus, he looked down to see what was wrong. Then he realized what the problem was.

He was seated, his arms and legs bound, with hardly any room to wiggle around. Metal something - doing a damn good job at allowing exactly no movement.

Wondering where he was, and what was going on, he decided to look around the room. Sterile white tile floors, white walls with scattered paintings, and a desk in front of him.

"Oh, so you're awake now, are you? Good! I thought you might never come to." 

Oh shit. 

Strife knew that voice well. It was one of a person he'd once known as his best friend. (Friends, who needs 'em anyways nowadays, right?) His heart raced and as the desk chair before him spun around, the person in his sights confirmed the owner of the voice. 

Xephos.

"Nice to see you again, Will!" Strife began to look even more tense. "Oh don't worry, I didn't bring you here to kill you." Xephos muttered something under his breath, sounding quite a bit like 'not yet, anyways.', which was reassuring. "I just want to talk. I hope you're willing to cooperate. Hate to have to persuade an old friend to even talk." he said.

Strife was silent for a moment, trying to comprehend the situation. Why would he need to talk, anyways? Maybe he was going to apologize for sending him Parvis. He scrapped that idea. "If you-uh, just wanted to chat, why am I tied up? And where are we, if I dare ask?" 

"We're in Yoglabs, Will. I thought you'd recognize it. Oh well." He said, standing up from his chair. Xephos began walking towards Strife, a hint of a smirk on his face. "And you've been tied up for safety reasons, of course. Can't have you running away, can I? I have enough chaos going on in this damn facility as it is.."

"I suppose so." Strife grumbled, not breaking eye contact with the Spaceman. "So Xephos, what did you need to interrogate me about? Would've been nicer if you'd just called, coulda had a chat over some food and drink. Catch up, and all that."

Xephos approached Strife, stopping about a foot in front of him, looming over the CEO. "My sources have informed me that you've been starting to get into cloning, genetics, etc. Now, I'm not sure if you remember, but Yoglabs is most famous for our cloning mechanisms, weapons, and scientific experimentation of all kind." 

He began to pace around the room as he spoke, Strife's eyes not leaving him. He felt like a helpless rabbit in the attention of a wolf, or fish among the ravenous sharks. A feeling that distinguished CEOs such as himself should not feel. He was the hunter, not the hunted, goddamnit.

"And, well, we aren't too fond of competitors. The Government has already caused us enough pain in our collective asses, and another company in our area on the rise is a threat to my company. I brought you here to inform you of our stance, and advise you to cease your actions, back down and all that. For Strife Solutions to stay exactly how they are, and not interfere. Yoglabs shall be the sole producer of clones, and I don't think it'd be smart to engage in a war against my company, Will." He pauses to take a breath, turning back to view Strife.

What was Xephos on about? The Government of Minecraftia, YogLabs' clones, interfering with their plans, it was all a tad strange.

"So, if you just sign a contract saying you and your company won't dabble with cloning and genetics, at least on the commercial side, we won't have a problem. I ask this because I know how much you like to be in control once you've settled on an idea. I mean, the shack you put up outside of the Hatters' base was fucking hilarious, but you understand." He chuckled. Strife did not. "You can go back to your solutions, and we'll forget this ever happened. We won't even have to take any offensive actions on your company tower. Agreed?" Xephos finished, looking expectantly at Strife.

This was a lot of information to take in. Especially when your former college buddy is threatening you, while being tied up. Not to say he hasn't been in such a situation before in college of course - but, uh, under different circumstances. 

Strife was hesitant to reply, thinking over his response a few times. "You're telling me, if I don't sign your contract, you'll.. what, blow up my tower? Steal my stocks? Well, I mean I'd prefer it if you didn't, so-uh, I'm ready to discuss and all that. Not going anywhere anyways. Just one thing though - I feel as if I should get something out of this. Aside the, uh, not getting blown up part. I mean, genetics are a valuable research point lately, so forgive me if I'm a bit hesitant to say yes."   
He thought to himself how odd it still was that he could even be considered a threat. Of course he /was/ owner of a very successful business, but it still.

"Oh of course, forgive me." Xephos pulled a small tablet from off of the desk, swiping it on and seemed to type something out. "In addition to all of this, we won't kill your friend. Parvis, was it?" He turned the tablet around to show an image - wait, video - of Parvis, singing to himself in his dungeon base. When did they install a camera there? Strife was going to have to double check his base when he got back.

"Wait, what have you done with him?" Strife questioned, concerned about his friend's safety. Friend being used in the loosest possible meaning.

"Nothing yet. I assure you. But if you happen to, let's say, decline our offer, then your friend won't be, ah, sticking around too much longer." Xephos smiled innocently, causing a bit of panic to rise up in Strife. God, that was creepy. 

Did all of his old friends turn out to be such fucking weirdos? Well, one sold dirt, and the other was apparently a scientific space-maniac. What did that say about Strife, then? Huh.

Strife sighed. "... Untie me, or my arms at least, and let me read whatever "contract" you have for me to sign. I won't sign anything I haven't fully read." That's something Strife had learned very quickly, being a CEO and all.

"Of course, friend." He typed a few words into what seemed like just the air, but seconds later his arms were free. Strife groaned, stretching his sore arms.

Xephos handed him a surprisingly thin stack of paper and a pen, a bored look on his face. As Strife began reading, he went back to pacing around the room, stopping every few minutes to look back at the man, still reading.

As Strife read, he looked for any sign of falsity or way to later exploit him, but found none. It was everything Xephos had said. Strife has to stop his research, in return he gets to leave, etc. As much as he wanted to decline, he couldn't let Parvis get hurt, or let his company down. This all felt like a strange dream he'd been having. Maybe it was. Never eating anything Parvis cooks me again, he thought.

He signed it hesitantly, rereading it over again, making sure he wasn't being tricked. 

Xephos saw him sign it, his face lighting up with thankfulness that he didn't have to wait any longer. Walking over to Strife, he happily took the signed documents and pen, putting them delicately on his desk.

"Great! Now, I suppose you'd like to leave, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I'd like to." Really, he was wanting to get back to his base, and arm himself with high tier weapons. He wanted to return here, to see what they were really up to. After all, the contract didn't say anything about him staying away from Yoglabs, and he definitely knew the Government wouldn't try and stop him.

Well, it said he was advised not to return here. Never said he wasn't allowed to.

"And I suppose you're wondering how you'll be getting back? Well don't worry, we'll just knock you out, can't have you knowing the exact location, alright friend?"

"...Fair enough, I suppose." Damn, it's as if Xephos knew what he was thinking. Though, he wouldn't be surprised if he did.

With a sudden quick jab from, what he assumed was, a needle to the side from the chair, the world went dark. He faded out, watching Xephos just grin.


End file.
